


Life's a bitch, but we'll get through it

by dekutemee (Jeonlvx)



Series: Trainer Drabbles/Stories [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crying, Drabble, Gen, Legendary Pokemon, Night Terrors, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeonlvx/pseuds/dekutemee
Summary: Nate deals with almost getting killed, and Hugh is there to reassure them that they will be fine.Can be read as slash, it's up to you.
Relationships: Hyuu | Hugh & Kyouhei | Nate, Hyuu | Hugh/Kyouhei | Nate
Series: Trainer Drabbles/Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589341
Kudos: 33





	Life's a bitch, but we'll get through it

**Author's Note:**

> Some details in the tags are mentioned, but not explicitly explained in the story.

He was only 14 when Nate was face-to-face with death.

  
  


The images of Kyurem and Ghetsis were still fresh in his mind, but what terrified him the most was the pointed ice flying down to his torso, nearly ending him there if it weren't for N showing up and saving him. At the time, he played it off as being fine and reassured his pokemon that nothing had happened. But they knew that the moment would come to plague him later, and only wished that it wouldn't be as bad as they hoped it was going to be.

He only had his Samurott, Crobat, Ampharos, and Krookodile. Four pokemon against Kyurem and Ghetsis combined. Nate had been so terrified that he was going to lose. Unova was depending on him at that moment, and Nate could feel the pressure weighing him down that he forgot to _breathe._ Having a panic attack mid-battle didn't seem to help him and his pokemon, and he could still hear N's worried cries muffled by the sound of Ghetsis's Hydreigon blasting his Crobat with a Super Effective Rock Slide.

He was down to only his Samurott and Ampharos, but he was too far gone to give it his all in the battle. He remembers Ghetsis sneering and didn't bother with his pokemon anymore, deciding to instead attack Nate with no hesitation. Maybe it was N's arms shaking him or his childhood friend, who finally caught up with him, sending out his Serperior to fend off the Hydreigon while he was out of commission. Nate felt numb to the world around him, but he didn't give into the darkness.

Reshiram, who had been dealing with the aftermath of its battle with Nate, gave him enough time to recover by blasting Hydreigon with a Dragon Pulse. Hugh had knelt down next to him and felt terrible for leaving his friend behind to deal with this all alone. Nate had shaken them both off and got back to his feet, hesitantly grabbing Samurott's ball and shaking in pure terror.

That day, he successfully defeated Ghetsis and Team Plasma, but at the cost of his mental state and sanity.

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Nate? You in there buddy?" The brunette snapped back to reality, feeling the sweat sliding down his face as he recalled the memory. He was alright, he was back home, and the incident had happened two years ago. He's sixteen, he lives in Aspertia City and is friends with Hugh. He lives with his mom and her older sister, Rosa. He is the current champion of the Unova Region, backed up by his four trusty team members.

He couldn't let one measly battle affect him this much.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" Hugh had went silent next to him, bracing himself for the incoming lecture he was about to receive from his best friend. Hugh had always been there for him ever since they were in diapers, so it was to no surprise that he felt his hand gently wiping the obvious sweat from his face. Nate could see the look in Hugh's eyes and understand that he knew what he was thinking about. It took all of his power to not breakdown then and there, but it was nearly impossible when Hugh could read him like an open book and just... understand.

"Nate, you don't have to be terrified anymore, he's gone and Kyurem is back in its cave properly resting," Nate choked back his sobs and dug his face in Hugh's shoulder, finally breaking when he felt his hands bringing him closer. "I know it was scary, and things like this don't just heal in a day. However, bottling up and faking a smile won't just make it better. Talk to me or Rosa, we understand having gone through such an experience. It's not easy."

"I sometimes get nightmares about it," Nate's body trembles, sensing the panic attack coming his way. "I see him and Kyurem, but there isn't anyone. I _try my harde_ _st_ to wake up, but it's like they have me paralyzed. I'm forced to deal with the abuse and torture, and it always ends with me being impaled by the Glaciate and," Hugh helped him down to his knees and silence Nate from recalling his dreams. He's known for a while that he's been lacking sleep, but he wasn't aware of the extent of his trauma and the effect it had on Nate. Hugh could only hold his childhood friend in the ground and whisper comforting words to ease the panic attack and his crying.

At one point, Nate clung onto Hugh with an iron grip and refused to show his face and asked, "Hugh?" The raven hummed in acknowledgement, waiting for Nate to gather his thoughts and emotions.

"If there are more people like Ghetsis, using pokemon as powerful as Kyurem, will you stand by my side if people like that decide to show up again?" Hugh swallowed, being reminded of the image of an awfully pale Nate lying on the ground, N by their side as they fought tooth and nail to bring back the brunette from his unconsciousness while fighting off Ghetsis at the same time. He was torn apart watching his best friend crumble before him, and he swore that he would always be by his side no matter the circumstances. He owed it to him after leaving him like that to face the enemy.

  
  


So with a tight squeeze to Nate's frame, Hugh sealed his fate and whispered quietly, "I'll stand by you, always."

  
  


"That's a promise."


End file.
